One Final Search
by changingfavorite
Summary: Second-to-last episode of my series-Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers have just defeated Diguro, the digital villain, when they are sent back into and trapped in the very same house where they fought him. Now, while learning the final secrets that piece together this longtime mystery, they must find their way out of the house and protect Chillers from Diguro's creator.
1. Chapter 1

**One Final Search**

Chapter 1  


 _This is the second-to-last episode of my Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers"._

* * *

Scooby and friends were just beginning to celebrate Diguro's defeat when they heard an eerie laugh from the house where they had fought the digital villain. "You fools!" a voice boomed, "Did you really think you could just walk away? You may have defeated my digital creation, but I still remain!"

A green, digital barrier appeared, surrounding Scooby and friends and preventing them from leaving. "Rikes!" Scooby said.

"We've got to get back in that house," Fred said, "Come on!" The girls and he went into the house, but Scooby and Shaggy stayed outside.

"Like, we're not going in that creepy old house again!" Shaggy said, "We'll stay right here." Then the digital barrier began to shrink and move toward them. "Or not!" Shaggy ran into the house with Scooby.

Everyone walked through the large, spacious living room. "Like, I thought we were done going to this house!" Shaggy told Scooby, "Why couldn't we be stuck in a place with more food and less fright?" When they all came to the room with a lever in it, the entire room suddenly flashed white, and a screen appeared on one wall. A man wearing glasses and a hat and clothes marked with Diguro's symbol was on the screen. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Hahahaha!" the man laughed, "So, you've managed to get this far, mystery-solvers…and I see you've brought Winter."

Chillers jumped in Velma's arms, her eyes wide with fear. "H-how do you know about Chillers's old name?" Velma asked the man on the screen.

"Well, you see, Winter once belonged to me!" the man replied. The others gasped. "When I first began to work on Project Diguro, I needed to do some experiments while creating Digi, the prototype," the man explained, "I came across Winter, and seeing how unique she is, brought her home. But, she refused to be the subject of my experiments, so I let her go."

"So you're Chillers's old owner and the professor who created Diguro!" Daphne said.

How could you do such a thing to Chillers?!" Velma said angrily, "Didn't you realize how hard it would be for her to survive on her own? You left her all alone with no food, shelter, or friends!"

"That's not my problem," the professor replied simply, "Now, I am Winter's rightful owner, and I demand that you give her back to me!"

"No way, pal," Fred said firmly, "Chillers is staying with us!"

"Then I will take her!" the professor declared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Velma ran out of the room carrying Chillers, and the others followed her.

"Well, if you put it that way…" the professor said to himself, and the screen disappeared.

Everyone ran through a hallway. When they could see that the professor was gone, they stopped in another room to catch their breath. Chillers clung tightly to Velma, still frightened. "Don't worry, Chillers," Velma said, rubbing Chillers's head, "we won't let that man take you." Chillers seemed to calm down at this.

Suddenly, a huge robot crashed into the room. It was yellow and had red and white-striped arms with claw-like hands. A lens-like device was on the front of its head and it moved using a conveyor belt-like device. "Zoinks! What's that?" Shaggy said.

* * *

 _In the episode before this one, Scooby and friends defeated Diguro. That's why this one starts out the way it does.  
_

 _The house in this episode is the same one they visited in episode four, "Something in the Shadows"._


	2. Chapter 2

**One Final Search**

Chapter 2  


* * *

From a control room on top of the robot's head, the professor was controlling the robot. He laughed evilly. "Meet my powerful robot! With it, I will get Winter back!"

"What do we do now?" Daphne said.

"Run again!" Fred answered. Chillers jumped back onto the floor and everyone ran away. Soon Chillers used a beam of ice to freeze the robot and everyone came to a long hallway with windows on the walls. A gap on each side of the hallway led to another floor far below. "Don't look down, be careful, and let's see if we can find a way out of here," Fred told the others.

Everyone walked through the hallway. Velma noticed a strange design on the floor, and Chillers and she stopped. "What's this on the floor?" she said, looking down at it.

Suddenly, that part of the floor fell out. "Chee!" Chillers cried. _Look out!_ But it was too late. The floor piece was falling and taking Velma with it! However, Velma stopped falling after a moment. She gasped in surprise when she saw who had grabbed her hand. It was Chillers! Though much smaller than Velma, Chillers was determined to save her friend. She pulled and pulled until Velma was back on the ground. Then she fell over, panting and exhausted.

Velma picked up Chillers. "Are you okay, Chills?" she asked.

"Chee," Chillers replied. _Just tired._

"Thanks. You saved my life!"

The robot rushed into the room. "You can't escape me! Winter is mine!" the professor said.

The robot grabbed Chillers with one of its claws. "Chee!" she said.

"Chillers!" Velma said.

Ruh-oh!" Scooby said. He ran up to the robot, growling. He noticed a rope on the robot's lower body and had an idea. He grabbed the rope in his teeth and ran in circles around the robot, tying it up.

"Hey! Stop that!" the professor said. Scooby pulled the rope, causing the robot to spin in circles. Chillers went flying away from it, and Scooby caught her on his back. They looked back at the spinning robot and laughed, and Chillers hugged Scooby.

The robot stopped spinning, so Scooby and Chillers ran away. Scooby soon tried to stop, but crashed into Shaggy. They both slid into a switch on the wall, opening a small tunnel. "Huh?" they said.

"Nice going, guys! You found a secret tunnel!" Fred told them, "Let's go in."

"But we don't know what's in that tunnel!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, and like, it's dark and spooky in there!" Shaggy added.

"It's better than being caught by that robot!" Velma said, "Come on!"

Everyone crawled through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a room. "Hey…it's a room!" Fred said.

"It looks like some kind of control room," Velma said, noticing two large computers in the room. She went over to one of them. "I wonder what these computers are for?" Suddenly, a white digital barrier surrounded the computer, pushing Velma back. The computer glowed white for a moment.

Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms. "L-like, what was that?" Shaggy said.

Then, Chillers jumped in Scooby's arms when an alarm blared. "Something tells me we're not welcome in this room!" Fred said.

Velma went over to the second computer and began pushing buttons on it. "I'll try to cancel the alarm." Soon, the alarm stopped. "There!" Velma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Final Search**

Chapter 3  


* * *

"We have to get out of here before that robot finds us," Fred said, "Look for a way out."

Scooby noticed a spot of the wall that looked different. "Rit's ra roor," he said.

"It's a door?" Velma said, "Maybe one of the buttons on this computer will open it." She pushed a button and the door opened.

"Chee chee!" Chillers said. _Now let's get out of here!_

Everyone ran out the door and came to a narrow passage leading outside. Just when they were almost out of the passage, there was a loud sound. The robot they had seen before appeared from a digital glow and began to smash the passage with one arm. Scooby and friends leapt out of the passage and ducked to avoid the flying debris. "You can never escape!" the professor yelled.

"Quick, back to the Mystery Machine!" Fred said. The robot started shooting lasers everywhere, and everyone ran away from the house as fast as they could.

Everyone had to repeatedly dodge lasers as they ran to the Mystery Machine. Finally Chillers was tired of being chased. She jumped in the air and shot a full-power beam of ice at the robot, causing it to freeze. It fell over, breaking the ice, and sparked. The professor disappeared in a digital blast saying, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Wh-where did he go?" Daphne wondered.

"He must have used digital powers to teleport himself," Velma said. Then everyone got in the Mystery Machine.

As the Mystery Machine drove home, Velma used her laptop to speak with Digi. "We'll have to do some research if we want to find and stop this professor," she told the digital prototype, "Digi, we need your help. Can you identify any professors near us?"

"I'll get right on it," Digi replied.

"Gang, I think the true final battle of this entire mystery is near," Fred said, "Is everyone ready?" The others nodded, though Scooby and Shaggy were more reluctant.

"I can't stand to think of how horrible that man was to Chillers," Velma said, "That's why we need to do this-to stand up for her, because she's our friend!"

"Reah…Scooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby said, and he licked Chillers.

"Chee…chee chee!" Chillers said. _Aww…and Chillers too!_

* * *

 _In case you haven't read my older story involving Digi: Digi is friendly, unlike Diguro, and became trapped in Velma's laptop after an attack from Diguro._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
